Harry Potter and the Lover's Lullaby
by bcandii
Summary: When a song can call another's heart, and bring two together, that is magical! HP/DM story. Not a good summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I would never try to claim this as my own! JKR is just an inspirational writer, thank you.

_**Harry Potter and the Lover's Lullaby**_

_**Chapter 1: The Lone Singer**_

_It was late, probably even early. Harry would guess it was almost 1:30 or so, he knew he should be heading back to the dormitory, or even the common room, but after his late night work out, practicing in the Room of Requirement, he was way too wound up still, he knew that if he went into Gryffindor Tower with energy Hermione would hound him, like always, for him to study. Harry had decided to roam the halls of Hogwarts, he knew them well, but even after everything, his previous years of school, the battle that happened on these exact grounds, only that previous year, and long nights roaming, quite like tonight, you sometimes find yourself lost. Like tonight, Harry found himself on a hall in the dungeons, knowing he must be somewhere between his potions class and the Slytherin Dungeon. He continued wondering, not worrying about his being lost or the possibility of getting caught, but still keeping his father's cloak close and checking the map often._

_He turned onto another unfamiliar hallway, checking the map. No one on the hall, but he did notice the dot located in a classroom right off this hall. The dot was labeled __"Draco Malfoy". 'What would Draco be doing out about at this hour?' _thought Harry_ 'What are you doing out this late? _His thoughts replied.

Harry, against his better judgment, found himself waling toward the very door he knew his 'archenemy' was behind. He wasn't sure what he had expected to hear, but what he did hear, definitely wasn't on the list. The classroom door was open a tad, and the sounds coming from it was amazing. It sounded like a muggle guitar and a voice, not a regular voice, but a purely magically and wonderful voice. The voice wasn't full of hate not even a sneer behind it, it wasn't what Harry usually heard from him, it was sweet and sincere.

"_The hair that sweeps your face, is dark and full of grace._

_Your eyes shine, that emerald green. In your past, are things unseen."_

He stopped singing and playing, adding "Yeah, that sounds good, but maybe," pause "maybe it should be 'so many things' instead of ' are things'. No, I like this better." Harry's curiosity of this side of Draco overran him, the mere fact that Draco would kill him for eavesdropping didn't matter, all that mattered was Draco and his voice, his words. He pushed the door open, slowly, trying to be quiet. He saw Draco, sitting on a desk, facing a fire, his body illuminated and beautiful. Since Draco hadn't noticed his presence, he just leaned on the door frame, to witness more.

Harry thought to himself, _'He looks great, his guards down, like this he is even more beautiful, his hair across his face, guitar in his lap… Wait! Snap out of it Harry, I thought you got over this, a long time ago, there isn't any chance of Draco and you! Firstly he isn't gay, everyone knows that, remember that time you saw him and Pansy in that closet, although he didn't seem to enjoy it, he didn't stop her! Plus he doesn't know you're gay, and finally you and him have always been enemies. Even with Voldemort gone, that isn't going to change. His father is in jail because of you, actually it was due to what he had done, but his godfather is dead, and so if your's due to his Aunt! He hates you, that's never going to change. But one could dream..' _Harry was brought out of his own mind with Draco's singing.

"_I tare you down, I want to lift you up._

_I could never, I don't have that luck._

_Every dream, I am allowed to embrace thee._

_Then I am ripped into reality,_

_Knowing of no chance of you and me._

_If I hadn't made you hate me?_

_Where would we be then?_

_If there ever was a chance, I messed it up when,_

_When I stood and mocked, teased, insulted, and hurt._

"What rhymes with hurt?" Draco asked himself, biting the end of his quill. "what comes next?" he asked himself again, frustrated. But it wasn't himself that answered.

"Dirt?" Suggested Harry from the doorway, letting his presence be know, and startling Draco greatly.

"Potter?! What are you doing here?! And what exactly did you hear?!" Asked Draco, recovering quickly.

"Well it started with something about green hair and dark hair." stated Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Shit." Draco mumbled, almost inaudible, but in the solitude of the dungeon, it was loud enough to echo, and the echo reached Harry's ears. He smirked.

"And who was it about? This person sounds oddly familiar." Harry said, knowingly, in a very Dumbledore-like way.

Draco looked at Harry, debating if the truth was worth it. If he could have Harry, it would all be worth it, but the chance? _'I mean, Harry hates me, he's my arch enemy supposedly. And he's straight, but then why's he still here? To gloat?' _He thought.

"If you don't know, then you needn't know." Draco snapped.

"Oh I know, I just cant believe it, and truthfully want to hear you say it."

_What is he playing at? How could he know? I mean the song was obvious, but now _that _obvious, right? _Draco again thought to himself. _'Maybe its just wishful thinking, on his part?! No, who am I kidding, its just my own wishful thinking.'_

Draco was just about to admit the truth when the boys heard footsteps approaching the door to the classroom. Instinctively both hid as quickly and quietly as possible into the only place they could, a cabinet in the corner, very similar to the one Lupin had used teaching them about boggarts. They heard the footsteps enter the room, riffle through some papers on the desk Draco had been sitting on previously, and then leave, shutting the door and not taking any notice that the fire was lit in the room supposedly unoccupied.

In the quiet cabinet, both boys stood, breathing deeply, and as quietly as possible.

"Maybe we should stay in here a few, you know, in case who ever it was came back?" Draco said hesitantly, his voice full of hope. Harry nodded, secretly glad. He enjoyed having a reason to be close to Draco, he was staying for the same reasons he picked fights with him, he wanted to touch him, in anyway, and if that way was punching him, then so be it. Harry and Draco were thinking along the same thoughts, they both wanted to stay, and even still, they both thought the other was straight, hated each other, and wanted out as soon as possible. All were the farthest from the truth. Sensing Harry's warm body next to him, Draco's breathing became deep, intoxicated by him.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "That song…. I mean.. it sounded like.. Um.. Someone.. That I might know.." continued Harry, trying not to sound too hopeful and confused, but still trying to skirt around the truth.

"You know the person well indeed." Draco smirked.

"And you really like.. This person?"

"Well," began Draco, figuring he already knew, "Yes, and I have for quite some time."

Even though it was very dark in the cabinet, Draco could have sworn Harry was smiling. He felt something brush against his leg, as Harry repositioned his. Draco opened the cabinet door slightly, to check if the coast was clear, and letting the light show the smile he knew that was on his crush's face. The room was empty, so the both stepped out, reluctantly. After a few awkward moments of silence Draco finally spoke up, "How about you? I mean.. Do you like anyone?" said Draco, seeking a certain answer.

Harry gave a sly smile, "Yes I do, only problem is, I shouldn't, you see, they're in another house, your house to be exact." They both laughed, quietly out of fear of being heard.

"So tell me, is it Crabbe? Goyle?"

Harry gave a short laugh, "No definitely, not…. Wait…. You know Im gay?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"I didn't, until now." Draco pointed out, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You are an evil genius." Said Harry, giving another short laugh.

"Was that a compliment?" Asked Draco, stepping close, very close, to Harry. Breathing deep again, intoxicated. Harry couldn't take it, the closeness he had secretly want for a several years, closeness he never thought he'd have. He closed the distance between them quickly, embracing his as their lips connected.

'_I cant believe it! Harry's kissing me!'_

'_I cant believe it! Im kissing Draco! Finally!'_

Draco kissed back, his hands cupping his face, until they both had a need to breath, they both reluctantly broke the kiss. All either of them could do was mumble, "Wow."

After a few minutes of more awkward silence, they made their way to the desk, sitting closer than needed, but neither complained.

"So that song? It was about.." Harry began.

"You." Draco finished. "And the Slytherin you like.."

"You." Harry finished. They both smiled at the truth swirling around them, both happy. They moved closer together, the sides of their hands touching.

"So who all knows you're gay? I mean, does anyone?" Said Draco, trying to make light conversation.

"Well, Ron and Hermione. Ginny, that's the realy reason we broke up after the battle, I told her the truth, she's okay with it, I guess, but I think she thinks its just a phase, that I'll come back to her. And a few other people." Said Harry, trying not to mention the other guys he had been with, when he was possibly this close to finally get the crush he's known since the middle of first year. "Let me guess, the 'few other people' are people you've 'been with'?" "Yeah" "Oh, any of them know about your crush on me?" Harry smiled at the sound of the rolling off Draco's tongue. "Or is this a new thing?" Draco finished.

"No, this definitely isn't a new thing, but no one knows, not anyone that isn't inside this room. You?"

"No, no one for either. No one knows Im gay.. And can you imagine if I told them I fell for the Golden Boy, the boy who lived, and a Gryffindor, might I remind you..? Whats so funny?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry's giggling.

" I just want to see the look on Ron's face, I mean I figured when I told him Im gay, that'd be bad, but it was okay, he wasn't too upset, but the look on his face when I tell him of you, that we kissed, _several times_.." said Harry, hoping he noticed.

"But we only kissed once." He noticed.

"I was hoping that would change by the time I told him." smirked Harry.

Draco took the hint, and kissed him deeply, pushing Harry onto his back. Draco felt Harry's tongue graze his lips, and allowed him to enter, letting their tongue's roam each other's mouths, fighting for dominance, playfully. Harry ran his hands across the chest of the boy atop of him, not at all surprised, just pleased, that the toned well shaped body could be felt through his shirt. Draco loved the attention Harry was showing him, so he brought his lips down his neck, in hopes to excite him more, sucking, nibbling, below his jaw, until he found a spot below his right ear that was a particularly _sensitive _spot, Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, but when Draco nibbled slightly even his teeth could hold him back, he moaned, and even though it wasn't that loud, it was loud enough (with the echo) to draw attention. They heard steps approaching again, this time with a slight clunk, meaning it was Filch. They didn't have time to hide, so Harry pulled the cloak quickly over them, as the squib entered the room, they disappeared, thankfully unseen. Filch looked over the room a few times as the boys held their breaths, noted the fire being lit, and left, probably to get teacher. After they heard the clunk of Filch leaving the hall, Harry pulled off their cloak and checked the map, while Draco gapped at the cloak. Filch was headed to the Head Mistress's office.

"We should leave before McGonagall gets here." Said Harry sadly.

"That cloak, Potter, is very impressive."

"Firstly, can we stick with Harry, at least when its just us, and secondly, thanks, it was my father's."

"Like I said, _Harry_, impressive.. And I guess you're right. See you tomorrow.." Draco went to leave, turned and gave Harry another kiss, "And by the way, _Potter_, if you get caught, don't rat me out." Harry smiled, checked the map, coast clear, they both parted, sadly, but both loved the prospect of tomorrow.

_**Note:**__I love reviews so please, tell me what Im doing wrong, or if you like it, feel free to tell me that too, I like to write ahead, so usually Ive got chapters already written, just not typed, but if you want to give me story ideas, I could usually work them in, and of course I'd give credit! Thanks for reading. Oh and I have a job, Im home schooled, so I have to work, and I have other fanfics too so, if I don't post as often as you like, send me a review saying so, to kick my butt in gear! Anyways, Peace yo! CaNDi_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-For those who have been waiting, I'm sorry. For those who just now are coming from the first chapter, you're lucky. Its been months, I believe since I've posted. I, again, apologize. I've been through quite a lot and they've been giving me a whole lot of hours at work, but sadly, its still going to get worse, so there will probably be another delay. **_

**Harry Potter and the Lover's Lullaby**

**Chapter 2: Partners?!**

Harry woke the next morning, glad to have made it back without a problem, and hoping Draco had too.

'Draco' Harry thought to himself, 'I cant believe it, I mean, after years of my supreme crush, I just cant believe it. After all my dreams, all the glances from afar, and insults aka my cover-up! Last night was unbelievable. His soft lips, toned body, and when he nibbled below my jaw, I almost came, just from that.'

"Harry!", came Ron's voice. "Hey mate, wake up, we're gonna be late for breakfast again!" Harry sat up, pulled at his curtain, and located some clothes. He ended up in one of his buttoned up black shirts and jeans which, Harry knew, fit him well, _in certain areas_.

Draco had made it to the great hall early, glided his way to the farthest table on the left, back to the wall, facing the other tables, and filled his plate. Although as time passed, very little had been removed from it, merely moved from one side of the plate, to the other, for his eyes were fixed on the doorway, waiting for a certain brunette to enter through it. He pulled his again empty fork to his mouth as Harry entered. Draco loved his untidy hair, and much appreciated the quick yet efficient way Harry dressed. He noticed the boy's first glance was a him, or at least toward his table. He must have seen Draco looking, for he started blushing. He followed his red haired friend to the table the farthest from Draco, walking fast enough for his cape to fly behind him, exposing his jeans and _certain areas_. Draco smirked, 'I know I've thought this before, but he's got such a nice arse!' He shock his head 'Draco! Snap out of it! When he was alone, in his dorm, or in an abandoned classroom, its one thing. But you cant melt in front of everyone!'

After breakfast, both Slytherins and Gryffindor had double potions. Draco sat across the aisle from Harry, purposely. He had just pulled his ingredients from his bag when a paper airplane landed in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle were both giving him a quizzical look, or maybe they really were stupid. He opened it, seeing a picture of a snitch floating in front of a boy's face. The boy looked remarkably like himself. He obviously hadn't seen the snitch, he was just looking girlishly at his nails, when a Harry-like figure whooshed in and caught the snitch right from under his nose. Draco looked sideways as the mini-movie started to replay, the Weasel was trying to hide his laughter, failing miserably, but Harry was staring intently at him, knowingly. He smirked, receiving one back, they understood each other. He scoffed as if it was nothing, and rolled his eyes at Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who were all looking at the drawing. Scared they would toss it, he snatched the paper from them and stowed it in his bag, discreetly. After everyone's attention were brought back to their work in front of them, Draco took out the paper, tapped it with his wand, 'Revealo'.

"_How'd you like the drawing? I figured it would suffice as a good cover I assume you __**don't **__want everyone to know about our late night snog fest. Am I wrong? -Harry"_

'_How can I talk to him?' He asked himself, hoping for a miracle. A miracle came, surprisingly from none other than Snape._

"Potter!" barked Snape, knocking Draco to reality. "This is supposed to be the Draught of Fear, not hippogriff vomit!" Most of the Slytherins in the room laughed. "Obviously, you are too incompetent to do this by yourself, and since I'm feeling nice today, I'll give you a second chance, and a partner, in fact everyone will have a partner. Draco," He said, turning, "Help him."

"But Professor?!" He weakly protested, very grateful to his godfather.

"Don't complain! Now, Zabini- Parkinson, Granger- Weasley, Longbottom- Finnigan" He went on, but they pair wasn't paying attention.

"Just my luck!" Said Harry, trying not to smile.

"Fine, Potter!" retorted Draco, "I'll write the instructions in troll for you!"

"I cant read your language, Malfoy!"

After a moment, "There Potter, see if your miniscule brain can understand that." He pushed a piece of parchment toward Harry, purposefully hiding it from view of everyone else, Harry read.

"_No, you're right, everyone knowing wouldn't be a good thing… but that doesn't mean it cant happen again. That doesn't stop us or our snog-fest, right?"_

Harry glanced around, checking if the coast was clear before replying.

"_I don't want to stop, do you?"_

"_I'll show you that answer, if I want to or not, tonight. But where?"_

"_Room of Requirement?"_

Their conversation ended there, as Snape went to circle the room again, checking the progress.

"Indergratious", and the parchment was gone.

"Finally Potter. That's close, I'm guessing young Mister Malfoy here salvaged it. So until you can get it right yourself," Snape paused, whether for dramatic effect or to think of the best way to be cruel, no one knew, "You two are to be partners." The two boys protested loudly but silently, they both were thrilled. Before the bell sounded everyone was told to pair up, and that they would stay with their partners until told differently.

"See you both for lunch." Said Hermione before she ran off to Ancient Runes.

"Sorry bout the partners thing, mate."

"No you aren't," Harry started, making sure to be unheard, "You aren't that sorry, you've got Hermione!" They climbed the ladder to Trelawney's room.

"You've got to tell her, eventually."

"Like you've got room to talk." laughed Ron, and then lowered his voice, "Everyone still thinks you're straight. Have you told that block you're crushing on?!" He asked sarcastically.

"As a matter, yes, I have." said Harry, sitting. Ron just stood there, jaw dropped. When he finally found his voice he was interrupted by Trelawney.

After Divination, Ron bombarded him with questions, like "Who, what, when, where?" Harry didn't answer but laughed, enjoying the craziness coming from his best friend.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed across the hall, causing her to run to their table.

"What? What's wrong?!" she said, worried.

"Harry, told _that person_. _That person_, he told, and he told _that person _but wont tell _this person_! That _person_!"

"Who? What? Harry what is he blabbering about? Ron, you aren't making any sense!" said Hermione, frustrated. Ron tried to calm down, breathing in and out a few times before speaking.

"Harry," he began, "told the _'person' _he's been crushing on."

"Really?" She asked Harry. He nodded. "Well, I think that's great." She said simply before turning to fill her plate.

"Don't you wanna know who it is?!" Said Ron, flabbergasted.

"Well, yes, of course, but I believe that Harry will tell us when he's ready, correct?"

Again Harry nodded.

"Good, now Ron, hush up."

Soon everyone's mind were on their plates, Harry took the chance, and glanced toward a certain Slytherin. Draco was looking at him, unnoticeably by his friends. He smirked just before waving his wand, sending an airplane Harry's way. It landed in front of him and Harry opened it quickly, unsure of what he'd see. The parchment depicted Harry repeatedly saying "I eat slugs" and then getting hit by a bludger. Underneath it, it said, 'Potter Stinks'.

"What is that?" asked Ron. "Ug, one day, we'll get that arse!"

Harry's only thought for a reply at the time was, 'I don't know about you, but I definitely am gonna get his arse.' So he just grunted, Ron took it as his agreement, and continued eating. He checked everyone else, coast clear, 'revealo' he said silently.

"_You don't taste like you eat slugs. Tonight, after dinner? Room of Requirement? See you there.._

_P.S. You should wear those pants more often._

_-Draco"_

Harry looked up, winked at Draco, who winked back, tonight'll be fun.

For both the boys, time went too slow for their liking. Everywhere Harry went he saw Draco. His blonde hair shining outside the crowd, shining smile, or smirk, whichever you would like to call it. Overall his attractive qualities, Draco's delicious grey eyes were taunting him the most, teasing him. Draco couldn't wait either, he thought someone had used a time turner, and somehow it was effecting him.

Finally, dinner arrived. Harry ate fast, pausing only when asked what was wrong, mumbling, "Last minute studying." As he continued eating, he felt Hermione perking up beside him so he added, "Alone, you know I study better like that. Sorry Hermione."

"Don't worry, Harry." She said, sadly.

Ron leaned over and said, "You're just trying to get us alone again aren't you!" He hissed, but couldn't fully suppress the smile hidden in his eyes.

"Maybe Ron and I can join you later on though." Said Hermione, deadest on the idea of getting the two to study, with their NEWTs just around the corner, which is months and months, too soon to Hermione.

"I'd rather you not, I don't want to get distracted, you know how Ron can be."

Before Ron could object or Hermione agree, Harry was finished and was up out of his seat. Waving to his friends as he walked through the doors, he glanced at a certain Slytherin as he started to rise out of his seat.

Harry didn't have to wait long, he had just settled on a couch in the Room Of Requirement, trying very hard to look nonchalantly sexy, when the door reappeared and in walked Draco.

"Well Hello, fancy meeting you here." He said as he approached the couch. Harry laughed lightly, reaching out for Draco, pulling him unto his lap. Draco laced his fingers of one hand with the fingers of one of Harry's as Harry snaked his free arm around his back, pulling Draco to him, kissing him. After a few moments he pulled his arm inside his robe and shirt, once again pleased to find the toned muscles. Draco's lips left Harry's, moving down to his jaw, down to his neck, and back to the exact place Draco now knew as sensitive, favoring Harry's moans with nibbles. Draco stopped, afraid he would leave evidence as to Harry's whereabouts, tonight. Afraid to lose his nerve, Harry chose now is a better time than any, "Earlier, in Snape's class, you said 'us'. What exactly did you mean?"

"Well, Potter, us means you and I. More than one person. A group."

"I didn't mean the definition, I meant the usage, then meaning." He said before adding sarcastically, "_Malfoy_!"

"That's exactly what I meant, you and I."

"Together or separate?" Harry was impatient and wasn't exactly keen on Draco playing on it.

"Harry," He said softly, "I'm sitting on your lap, holding one hand, and not objecting a single bit to the other one caressing me under my shirt."

"Will you please just give me a straight answer?!" Harry pleaded, frustrated. "Are we together?"

"That depends, are you asking me, Mr. Potter?"

"If that's what it takes." said Harry, smiling hopefully. "Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" He tried his best to keep it as serious as possible, but every word sounded like something a child would say.

"Oh, I just don't know!" Said Draco in a high, girly voice. "You've just caught me so off guard." He continued. Maybe it was his original plan, or maybe it was the worried look on Harry's face, but Draco finished by saying, "Definitely!" sweeping down and kissing him, deeply. "And," he went to add, reluctantly, "You may tell Weasley and Granger, as long as they can keep their own mouth shut!"

"Really?" asked Harry. Draco nodded.

"If it'll make you happy."

"You know what'll make me happy now?" Said Harry, seductively.

"I can guess." Draco was saying, when the Room produced a luxurious King sized bed in the corner of the room. "Apparently my guess would have been right." He continued, looking at Harry with amused, lust filled eyes.

Draco got up and walked toward the bed, losing his robe and shirt in the process.

_**-I know you want some action. I know I left a cliffhanger. And lastly I know you'll get over it. Anyways, next chapter I promise! Its written out and everything.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Harry, his friends, or anything else really, which is a sad story, too long to tell, instead I'm going to try to tell a slightly modified version of JK's story, here goes! :P

**Note: **I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long, but for those who have waited, thank you, I enjoy those reviews of the specifically dedicated. ;) And for certain other here's what you wanted, you'll see what I mean in the warning, :P You won't have to wait long, lmao! Oh, and, I'm currently still working on the underline problem in this chapter, if it isn't fixed yet, I apologize.

**A/N 2: **In another story of mine I had a review, and long story short, the reader had many complaints, he suggested a beta. I would like to take a poll, in terms of reviews with your opinions, you don't even have to explain if you don't want, and either way I won't be upset. I just want to know your opinions. The one's already reading I'd appreciate your opinions as well as the newcomers… Please be honest, are my stories (or story if you only read one) incomprehensible?

***Warning*Warning*Warning*Warning*Warning*Warning*Warning*Warning* Warning*Warning***

**THERE IS **_**SEX **__**IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like it, leave, get over it, skip it, whatever, it's your choice, just don't review and go "Omg, gay sex, nasty!", because I won't reply back with anything nice to say! **_

_For those who have been waiting, _

_I tried to make it soon, without making it too soon._

_Review and tell me what you think! _

_Chapter 3: Draco's Delight_

Immediately after waking up, Harry noticed the sweet smell, and the warm body, of Draco, sleeping in his arms. After their long and joyous night, they decided to stay in the room, hoping both of their disappearances would go unnoticed.

"Draco?" Harry said. When he didn't respond, Harry chose to wake his lover _nicely_.

Since Draco was nuzzled into Harry's neck, leaving his own neck exposed, he choose to start there, kissing his soft skin, moving to his collar bone, rolling him from his side, he kissed his chest, lingering at his nipples, continuing down his body. By the time Draco started to stir, Harry was kissing his waist, where Harry's arms were when he fell asleep.

"As much as I appreciate the wake up call, how am I to deal with this?" He said, groggily, lifting his hips in order to show Harry how much he had aroused him.

"Well I have a few ideas." Harry teased.

"And what could those possibly be?" said Draco teasing back, hoping to tempt Harry. Apparently, it worked, for Harry began kissing, and nibbling, to Draco's delight, around his chest and downward, again. But it wasn't until Harry reached the blond fur that created a path from his belly button to his groin, that Harry's teasing started to take full effect. His erection had grown considerably, which made Harry even more keen to tease Draco. As Draco's erection rubbed Harry's bare chest, Harry trailed his finger down Draco's sensitive leg, tickling. Draco laughed and his lover took advantage of his open mouth, nibbling at a certain part of his leg which, Harry knew, was extra sensitive. Out of Draco's mouth, a moan escaped. Draco felt his verbal appreciation excite Harry, as his happiness was made apparent, growing quickly, next to his own leg. Harry chose to tease his lover, knowing the longer he teased, the better it would be. For both of them.

After Harry thought Draco couldn't take much more of his teasing, he eased down, until he reached his fully hard member, wrapping his moist lips around the tip. Draco could feel Harry's lip and his warm tongue working, his eyes rolled and a moan escaped his lips again. Draco laced his hands through the brunet's hair, leading him further. Harry lost control, trying desperately to please Draco. He tightened his lips, hastened his movements, and was rewarded with Draco's warm seed in his mouth. He swallowed it all, happily.

"You taste amazing, by the way." Harry said, after a moment.

"I know I might sound conceded, but I know." replied Draco, leaning in and licking some of the remaining come off Harry's lips. Harry collapsed beside Draco, laughing, but still turned on by his action. 

Quite a few minutes later they could be found lying in the bed, Harry's chest tightly to Draco's back, with his arms around him. Draco was lying there, wondering if Harry had fallen back asleep, when in actuality he was deep in thought, that is until he heard his lover's voice. "We have to show up eventually, you know?"

"Fine." Harry mumbled. Draco could feel him frown on his shoulder blade. "We can head back when everyone's at breakfast." He proposed and was back in thought again.

_I can't believe I'm holding Draco Malfoy in my arms. Could this get any better? _Thought Harry. Draco thoughts were quite similar.

"So what are you going to tell your fellow Slytherins, as to where you were at last night and most of the morning?" Harry asked.

"Late night sex with my once arch nemesis, now lover, who looks incredibly sexy, might I add, with my come still on his lips." Draco sniggered, whipping it off and placing a kiss on his lips. "Or maybe I just fell asleep in the tower, studying for my astrology exam tomorrow."

"The later sounds safer." Harry said, grimly.

"True, you?" Draco asked, curiously.

"Similar. I fell asleep in the library, studying. That's where they thought I ran off too last night."

"Yes, you did seem in a hurry." Draco smirked, "Wow, I'm hungry." Said Draco, as his stomach started to protest. "I'm starting to rethink breakfast." Harry frowned, but only for a moment, when something better occurred to him.

"What about breakfast in bed?" suggested Harry, thoroughly loving the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "Kreacher." Harry said.

*CRACK*

"Yes, master." Said the creaky voice of the old house-elf.

"Would you please bring me some juice, and maybe some bacon?" ordered Harry, looking to Draco, "Want something?" he asked, trying his best to conceal the joy Draco's befuddled face gave him.

"Uh, some, um, sa-same thing, I-I guess…" Harry couldn't stop himself from giggling as Draco stumbled. Kreacher left and it had only taken a moment for him to return with the food. During the mean time, Draco put back on the Malfoy mask, and didn't let his confusion or surprise show.

"Anything else, Master?"

"No, Kreacher, you may return to where you were. Thank you." Harry said with a warm smile, thinking back to when it would have disgusted him to do so, back to when they hadn't a pleasant relationship. Bowing low, nose to the floor, he said, "Thank you Master." he first bowed to Harry then to Draco. *CRACK*

'_Accio'_; the table and its contents Kreacher had prepared were to them in a moment, landing gently atop them. As Harry grabbed for a piece of bacon Draco turned to face him, "Yes, _Master_. Thank you, _Master_." He said, imitating Kreacher's voice. It was an obvious question, but Harry took advantage of it.

"Okay, I'll be the master, you can be the slave. Conjure a whip and we'll finish breakfast later." Harry batted his eyelashes and grinned.

"Maybe later." Draco mumbled, under his breath, but Harry heard him. He started smirking as Draco continued. "Since when did you have a house elf?! And did he _smile _at you?!"

"I've had Kreacher for a few years, and as a matter of fact, yes, he did. " Harry said simply, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Silly boy. I've never seen a house elf that calls me master, smile." he scoffed.

"Wrong." Harry said, again simply.

"I think I would know, Potter."

"Well, I'm sorry, _Malfoy_, you're wrong. Because you just did."

"Say again….."

"Call Kreacher." Harry said, receiving a strange look from his boyfriend.

"I know you weren't raised with house elves, Harry, but since you have one, you should know, they only respond to their masters."

"Call Kreacher." Harry repeated.

"Fine. Kreacher." *CRACK*

"Yes, Master." He repeated, this time without the smile, for this time, he was addressing Draco. Draco ignored the house elf momentarily and spoke to Harry, careful to keep his mask in place and not to be found off guard again. "How?"

Harry smirked, for he saw through the mask, and loved the bewildered look he found hidden behind it. "Your mother."

"Say again." Draco said, hoping it wasn't some joke, like those American jokes Goyle likes to tell, but it was the house elf who explained.

"Your mother…" began the elf, "is a Black. I, therefore, work for you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am very sorry for taking you from your tasks again, Kreacher." Turning to Harry, the smile returning to his face.

"Master can call at anytime. It is Kreacher's life's duty to drop anything whenever Master call. However, I's is decorating the house for the holidays, 'case Master will return home." he said with a hopeful smile.

"You may return. Thank you." Harry said simply, ignoring the hope and the question which still hung in the air. "Thank you." Bow. *CRACK*

"Why does he smile to you but not me?"

"Kreacher and I are on very good terms. He knows your history and as a Malfoy you don't have a very good reputation. Therefore, Potter: 1 Malfoy: 0!!" Harry joked.

After a few loving kisses, Draco smiled at Harry and said, "I swear, Harry Potter, you never cease to amaze me."

"What's that to mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, lets see, firstly you defeat the most evil wizard in history. Secondly, you're gay, oh come on, that right there is something in it's self! Third, you kissed me, I don't even think Malfoy's have that amount of guts, not that we'd ever admit it! Next, you have a house elf; Harry Potter has a house elf, where is this world coming to? Hm, what else? Oh yeah, and that thing, last night, you did with your tongue. That. Was. Phenomenal!" Draco said, watching the sides of Harry's mouth turn into a smirk. Both loving the memories flooding into their minds. 

****FLASHBACK****

"Apparently my guess would have been right." Draco said, still looking at Harry with amused, lust filled eyes, only to find a pair of emerald green starring right back at him.

He got up, taking off some clothes as he went, half naked by the time he collapsed on the bed. He laid on him back, bent at the knees, designer shoes touching the stone floor. Draco looked down his chest, to his boyfriend, no longer on the couch. He was a lot closer than Draco had expected though. The raven haired boy wasn't anywhere near the couch anymore, he was at the end f the bed, looking at Draco with, what looked like, menacing thoughts, by the way he was biting his bottom lip. Harry let his body lay flat atop him, kissing him passionately. He eventually tore his lips away and grazed them on Draco's jaw, down to his neck, continuing to his chest, lingering at his nipples. Sucking and nibbling much to Draco's pleasure. He kissed around his belly button, and teased at his pant line until finally unbuttoning Draco's muggle pants with his teeth, pulling down the zipper in the same fashion.

Due to Draco's arousal his pants were difficult to remove, but Draco didn't mind the time delay. As much as he loved the attention he wasn't entirely sure he should go this far, this fast. His reputation preceded him, yes he had sex plenty, but that was long ago, a different time in Draco's life. It was before he came out the closet, to himself that is, because it had all been females. He had been with a few men, but he had gone only as far as a mind blowing (no pun intended) blow job. He didn't mind his first being with Harry, and truth be told he didn't know why he was so nervous.

'_That's bollocks; you know why you're nervous. You just don't want to admit it. But I have every right to be nervous. What if Harry realizes I'm not good enough? What if I can't give him what he wants, if he doesn't want me afterwards? Merlin, since when was I thins weak? I'm Draco Malfoy for fuck's sake! Snap out of it!' _He was still trying to convince himself when he realized Harry had stopped. He was still on top of him, but now he was starring down at him.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

"Yes, no, I mean. Agh! I'm not sure." Draco said, confusing Harry.

"If you want me to, I'll leave. I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. As he tried to stand back up Draco grabbed his hands.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Draco?" asked Harry, moving to Draco's side, sitting beside him, rather than atop of him.

"Well, it's just that... Well, I've never… Ah! How to say this?" he stammered, not sure how to go on.

"I understand." said Harry, "Really, I do." he continued as he saw Draco's face.

"You do?"

"Yes. Draco, you don't have to worry, I won't do anything you don't want to."

"Its not that I don't want to, it's just," Draco paused, bringing his voice lower than a whisper, "I don't want to disappoint you with my 'inexperience'." His voice was so low that if Harry hadn't been so closer, hanging on his every word, he wouldn't have heard him. Draco continued to look at his lap, afraid to look at Harry. Draco felt a finger under chin, willing for him to look up, he tried to look away but Harry wasn't going to give up easily. Harry brought himself to his knees, kneeling in front of Draco, he was even with Draco's lap, therefore starring straight into his frightened grey eyes. Draco's first thought was to look away before Harry could see the fear, but was immediately entranced by the emerald glow.

"Inexperience? Newsflash, you're Draco Malfoy! You're a natural at everything you do!" Draco laughed and that's exactly how Harry had been hoping for. He helped Harry back onto the bed.

"You know, Potter, you're right! I'm Draco Fucking Malfoy!" he exclaimed before leaning to whisper in Harry's ear, "So roll over." he finished seductively. Harry was about to oblige but paused, debating to himself. _'Either way, Draco will end up having his way. Always does. So at least for now…'_

"No." He said aloud, "I think you should. I'm sorry, _**Malfoy**_, but tonight…" he paused dramatically, bending down to whisper seductively like Draco had, "You're mine!" He smirked, a Slytherin worthy smirk. Draco sat, thoughtful for a moment. 

"This time, but don't think its permanent." he said, truly relieved.

Harry undressed himself, and then finished undressing Draco. As Draco rolled onto his stomach, Harry winked at his. Taunting him. Teasing him. Arousing him, once again. Harry slipped atop Draco, kissing his shoulder blade and neck; he cast at lubing spell quickly and eased into his lover, trying to make it painless.

Draco felt Harry enter him and he felt the pain build, but Draco could take the pain, years of Cruciatus Curse, when a little grounding would have sufficed, prepared him for that. He could tell Harry was trying to be careful, that he was trying not to hurt the blond. He muffled any pain that might escape with a pillow until groans of agony became moans of ecstasy. Harry could see the change in his lover's face, he could tell he was enjoying it, now, but he continued to be gentle, slowly burying his cock into Draco, and slowly pulling out. To Draco, the slow speed was almost as excruciating as the beginning pain; he wanted more, more of Harry.

Harry felt Draco's body pushing with his thrusts, bringing him further inside, faster. Draco would push upward, as Harry pushed in. Harry could tell Draco wanted more, and he obliged, quickening his thrusts, forcing himself in him further. Harry felt Draco's long nails clawing into his back, making Harry moan. Draco hadn't meant to and was close to apologizing to the man atop him when he realized Harry had liked it, and instead made a mental note to mention it later, as he repeated his action. Just as Harry was reaching his breaking point, Draco dug his nails in deeper, pushing Harry over the edge. All it took was the look on Harry's face as he came to make Draco come too.

Harry collapsed beside his lover both breathing heavily. Draco rolled onto his back and Harry noticed the come still dripping from his dick. Draco barely had time to register the evil smirk whip across Harry's face as he went lover and licked the come off. Draco thought he'd come again when Harry's tongue, which seemed to know the most sensitive spots of his dick, rolled right under the head. Harry continued expertly as he learned his lover's member and it's every pleasure. Draco leaned his back, moaning in ecstasy as he came again, this time in Harry's mouth. (Which Harry cleaned off too.)

_**So there it is, Chapter three! Review and tell my what you think? And, please, take my little miniature poll I'm having about getting a beta. Also, check out my other stories. See it they interest yeah, another thing, I am going to be changing things up in a little while, not much, as long as you're not a student at Hogwarts, but enough. And I'm bringing in an OC. This OC will end up being with a character in the story…. But that's just a little heads up, more on the OC later, she isn't that important, **_**YET**_**.**_


End file.
